


Pre-curse OQ Happy Ending

by ankareeda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Drawing Pre-curse OQ Happy Ending





	Pre-curse OQ Happy Ending

Regina went into the tavern. Pre-curse OQ Happy Ending for OQ Happy Ending Week.


End file.
